Hogwarts Musical
by 2fivers
Summary: Follows the plot of 'High School Musical'. When Draco and Hermione bump into each other at a New Years Eve party and are forced to sing together, will it be the start of something new? DMHG, Dramione, HGDM, whatever. HBP disregarded.


**Author's Note:** I'm back with a new story! This is DMHG…and my belated Christmas present to all you Dramione diehards like myself (LOL!). ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. The High School Musical plot also does NOT belong to me. SOB!

Hermione Granger was curled up on the sofa in her hotel room, reading, when her mother strode in, wearing a long, red dress. Hermione looked up and smiled. "You look great, mum.  
"And so will you, when you put this on." Mrs. Granger held up a dress made of soft, blue velvet. "It's your best dress. There's a New Year party for young adults downstairs and I'd like you to go."  
Hermione pouted. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes, all you've done this vacation is read and I'd like you to be at least a little more social on this last night." Mrs. Granger said firmly.  
Hermione nodded reluctantly and took the dress. "Can I at least bring my book with me?"

OOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy flew around the pitch, cheering himself on. "Yes! Come on…a little bit faster…!"  
His mother walked onto the pitch. "Draco? There's a teen party downstairs and - "  
"Not interested!" Draco called, circling around the spectator stands. Mrs. Malfoy put her hands on her hips.  
"Now, Draco, I thought we agreed that you get to play Quidditch half a day, and I choose what you do for the rest of the day."  
"Fine, fine." Draco landed smoothly in front of her. "So what about this 'teen party'?"  
"I want you to go." Mrs. Malfoy said. "I've laid a suit out for you on your bed. I'm going to the adult New Year party, okay?"  
Draco nodded and headed for his room.

OOOOOOOO

Hermione entered the lounge, where the Teen Party was being held, and scanned the room for a chair. She found one in a corner and made her way to it, holding her book in one hand.  
As she sat down, Draco entered the lounge, looking handsome in a coat and tie. He looked very uncomfortable, because it was a Muggle hotel, and he didn't feel like talking to any Muggles.  
Two people were standing on a small platform, singing and Draco raised an eyebrow, _The things people do to get attention_.  
A man, who Draco guessed was the emcee, took the microphones from the two people and said. "Not bad, for a couple of snowboarders. Who do we have next?"  
Two spotlights moved swiftly over the crowd and Draco looked somewhere else, so he didn't notice when one landed on Hermione.  
Hermione frowned, looking up at the sudden light.  
The crowd cheered and pulled her onto the platform.  
Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, no, I don't - "  
Just then, the other spotlight landed on Draco and he looked up at the platform to see who his partner would be.  
His jaw dropped. _What's that _mudblood_ doing here? Oh yeah, she's a –  
_But before he could finish the thought, he was being dragged onto the stage.  
"No, you can't do this, I don't sing!" He protested as the emcee thrust a microphone in his hand.  
Hermione was already twirling her microphone in her hand, scowling at him. "Why are _you_ at a Muggle resort?"  
Before he could answer, the emcee said. "Someday, you two might thank me for this."  
He paused, before saying. "Or not."  
Both teens scowled at him as music drifted into the lounge.  
Draco rolled his eyes, but just to be a good sport, glanced at the lyrics scrolling down in front of them and sang. "Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen…when you take a chance."  
Hermione looked surprised, _Malfoy can sing?  
_She sighed. He was a good sport, but she couldn't sing for nuts. She glanced at him uncertainly but he was already halfway off the stage. So much for being a good sport.  
But since he had sung at least one verse, she decided to sing too. "I never believed in, what I couldn't see! I never opened my heart…"  
Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around. Her voice was amazing.  
"To all the possibilities." Hermione finished. She bit her lip. Everyone was staring at her and she felt uncomfortable. _Someone's probably going to pull me off stage now, since my singing's so bad_, she thought.  
But then, she realized Draco had resumed his place next to her and strangely, felt encouraged. He could have been planning to embarrass her, but at that moment, she didn't care.  
"I know, that something has changed," She sang.  
"Never felt this way." Draco continued, shooting her a half-smile, which took her by surprise.  
"And right here tonight, this could be the start! Of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you!" Hermione smiled back, feeling better by the minute. "Oh, oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new."  
It was like all of their history melted away and it was just that moment, and nothing else mattered.  
"Now who'd have ever thought that," Draco sang. "We'd both be here tonight!"  
"And the world looks so much brighter!" Hermione grinned at him. "With you by my side!"  
"I know, that something has changed, never felt this way!"  
"I know it for real, this could be the start! Of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, oh, oh! And now looking in your eyes! I feel in my heart! The start of something new."  
"I didn't know that this could happen, till it happened to me! Oh, oh!"  
Hermione smiled at how into the song both of them were getting. "I didn't know it before, but now it's easy to see, oh!"  
"It's the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you! Oh, oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart! That it's the start, of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, oh, oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart…"  
"The start of something new…" Hermione whispered.  
"The start of something new, the start of something…" Draco leaned in so close, Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "…new."  
The crowd went wild, breaking into loud applause and wolf-whistles. Hermione hesitated before lowering her microphone and saying. "You're a really good singer."  
Draco was about to reply, 'you too', when he realized it wasn't something he'd normally say, and frowned. "If you breathe a word of us singing here to anyone else at school, I will murder you."  
Hermione wasn't surprised with his snide reply. "I'm not scared of you, Malfoy. But just for the record, I don't want people knowing that I sang with _you_."  
Draco just nodded and stomped off the stage.  
Hermione rolled her eyes, passing her microphone to the emcee, who announced. "I thought they had amazing chemistry but seems like I was wrong!"  
Draco ignored the emcee. Stupid, cheesy muggles.  
Hermione walked back to her chair and picked her book up, flipping to the page where she had left off. Soon, she was engrossed in her book again.  
"Ahem."  
Hermione looked up and frowned.  
"What is it?" She narrowed her eyes.  
Draco sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't actually want to ask her for help, but she was the only one who would understand his problem, since she knew he wasn't a muggle. "I – I went outside and this loud banging, fire thing started and I think I switched it on and…I don't know how to switch it off."  
Hermione gazed at him blankly. "What?"  
"I don't know, it was colorful, and big - in the sky, you know - and I don't know how to switch it off."  
Suddenly, Hermione laughed. "Malfoy, it's fireworks. You didn't turn it on. You can't switch fireworks on from walking out of a room! Actually, you can't switch fireworks on at all. You light the - "  
"Granger, I don't CARE. I just thought I did something wrong and I didn't know what to do. Now that I know I didn't do anything wrong, I'm going back to my room. Muggles suck." Draco grumbled.  
Hermione smiled, closing her book. "Don't be such a killjoy, Malfoy." She stood up. "Let's go outside."  
Draco scowled. "You're only being nice because you're hoping to see me get humiliated again outside."  
"Nonsense." Hermione said, crossing her fingers behind her back. He had hit the nail right on the head. "Come on!"  
She grabbed his hand, an action that strangely made both of them turn red, and pulled him outside. Fireworks were going off and Hermione sighed contentedly. "It's beautiful."  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"  
"No! They're about to do the countdown and it's the best part!" Hermione said, putting her hands on her hips. "Could you at least _try_ not to be such a killjoy?"  
"Well, I didn't _ask_ you to drag me along." Draco said irritably. "I'm going back to my room."  
He turned to go but Hermione grabbed his hand. "You ruin everything, you know that?"  
Draco sighed. "_Fine._ I'll stay for the countdown."  
Hermione beamed, then frowned. Why did she care that he was staying?  
Meanwhile, Draco was mentally kicking himself. Why didn't he want her to think he was a killjoy?  
_Because unless you stay, you have no one to hang around with_, a little voice in his head nagged. _And you don't want to be alone, especially on New Years Eve.  
_Draco ignored the voice and said. "So…what's a countdown?"  
Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."  
"What?" Draco said defensively. "It's a Muggle thing, so how would _I _know about it?"  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy, even wizards do a countdown on New Years Eve."  
Draco folded his arms over his chest. "Whatever. My parents never took me out on New Years Eve. They have their friends and I have mine."  
Something about this statement struck a chord in Hermione and she smiled at him. "Okay, so everyone stays up and at eleven fifty-nine and fifty seconds, they gather together and count down the ten seconds to the New Year. Usually, people go out with the people they're dating so they can kiss when the clock strikes twelve."  
Draco smirked. "I bet you just made up the last part so I would kiss you."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."  
Just then, everyone started chanting. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five - "  
Hermione suddenly felt uncomfortable, and glanced at Draco, wondering if he would kiss her. Meanwhile, Draco was shifting from foot to foot, wondering the exact same thing.  
_We're not going out or anything_, he thought, _so I shouldn't. Should I?  
_"Two! ONE!"  
Hermione sighed in relief. The countdown was over. She turned to Draco. "So…what do you want to do now?"  
He shrugged.  
"Um…I guess I'll go back to my room to read." Hermione said finally. "See you at school."  
"Bye." Draco said, admiring the fireworks as she walked inside.

OOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:** So what do you think? I'm proud of it but I don't know if you guys will like it. So review, and tell me what you think!


End file.
